The present invention relates generally to circuits for energizing plates for the generation of a corona plasma field for the purpose of making ozone. More specifically, the present invention relates to a circuit that is resonant which takes full advantage of the characteristics of a transformer.
Power supply circuits for the generation of ozone have typically, in the past, included a pair of electrodes separated by a dielectric member which, when supplied with a high voltage AC source, will cause an electrical plasma discharge between the electrodes.
However, prior art circuits for supplying power to an ozone generator are generally non-resonant in design which requires additional components to make the circuit oscillate. Further, non-resonant circuits for supplying power to an ozone generator do not oscillate sinusoidally and therefore produce excessive electrical noise. In addition, these known prior art circuits are subject to spikes which enhances the possibility of arc generation that typically creates nitrous oxide byproducts and other noxious elements.
In the field of ozone generation, there is a concern regarding excess power consumption by the circuit which energizes the ozone plates. In the prior art, non-resonant circuits are employed to energize plates separated by a dielectric for the generation of ozone. As a result, the high voltage applied to the plates, for generation of corona, is created from circuitry that has high power losses and is inefficient for maintaining the needed oscillations.
Due to the demand for lower power consumption and improved ozone generation, a circuit which is efficient with low power consumption characteristics and the ability to take full advantage of a transformer to quickly and efficiently energize ozone plates is desired. Therefore, a circuit which overcomes problems in non-resonant circuits is desired.